¡Devuelveme mi pokebola maestra!
by Rabidragon
Summary: Un entrenador noob y su Meganium se encuentran al pokemon mas raro del mundo, los problemas comenzaran cuando se les acaben las pokebolas a mitad de la batalla. (Basado en una historia real)


_Disclaimer: La presente historia es un trabajo de ficcion, Pokemon y todos sus personajes son marcas registradas de Nintendo, Game Freak y The Pokemon Company. Los personajes presentados en este fic no me pertenecen y son usados unicamente con fines de entretenimiento y SIN fines de lucro._

Nota del autor: Este no es el primer fic que escribo, ni tampoco es mi mejor trabajo, tengo varios fics que he escrito en mi cuaderno pero jamas habia subido alguno, este sera el primero de muchos que ire subiendo si veo que a la gente le agrada lo que escribo, esta historia esta basada en una pregunta real que alguien hizo en un foro hace mucho y que yo por casualidad vi (no se si era en serio o no pero toda la inspiracion salio de ahi) Muchas gracias por hacer clic y leer n.n.

**Devuelveme mi Pokebola maestra**

_por Rabidragon_

Me encontraba recostado sobre mi cama jugando, y no estaba jugando cualquier cosa, estaba jugando Pokemon.

La version y la consola no es un detalle importante, si no lo que estaba a punto de lograr; despues de empujar decenas de rocas y de dar incontables pasos y saltos, por fin habia llegado al final de la cueva de la que tanto habia oido hablar en internet, aquella en donde habitaba el pokemon legendario que yo estaba dispuesto a atrapar, y habia venido muy bien preparado para ello.

Ya podia ver una sprite de la legendaria ave a solo unos pasos de donde estaba mi personaje, y decidi detenerme un momento para tomar un ultimo respiro y reflexionar lo que iba a hacer.

En ese momento, sin darme cuenta y como de costumbre, ya me encontraba totalmente sumergido en el juego, me senti literalmente en los zapatos de mi personaje y todo a mi alrededor cambio, ahora yo estaba en la cueva. Si, se que suena un poco extraño pero para mi es algo comun sumergirme en los juegos hasta ese punto, incluso en uno tan simple como pokemon, me pasa todo el tiempo y sin que yo lo note.

Parado a mitad de la cueva decidi revisar por ultima vez mi equipo antes de lanzarme a la batalla, comence por revisar al primer pokemon que iba a usar: Un Meganium que habia traido para empujar las rocas de la cueva.

El pokemon salio de su pokebola y despues de echar un rapido vistazo al lugar en donde estabamos me miro y me pregunto confundido:

-¿Que hacemos aquí?

Si, asi es, puedo hablar con mis pokemon, cuando digo que me sumergo en los juegos lo digo realmente en serio, a veces a mi mismo me da algo de miedo el pensar hasta que extremos he llegado, claro que hay ciertas cosas que no puedes hacer mientras estas en este estado, y cuestionar la realidad es una de ellas.

-Venimos a capturar a un pokemon, uno legendario -Le conteste a Meganium

-¿Como?, ¡No me digas que esta es la cueva de Ho-oh! -Me pregunto Meganium sorprendido y echandole un vistazo mas detallado al lugar.

-Si, esta un poco mas adelante -Le señale el camino- Me costo mucho trabajo encontrar este lugar, tuve que preguntar en muchos foros de internet y por fin encontre a alguien amable que me dijo como.

-Sinceramente no crei que llegarias tan lejos, pense que te quedarias a lo mucho en el tercer gimnasio.

Si, mi Meganium es asi, no me respeta mucho, la verdad si pudiera regresar el tiempo elegiria a Cyndaquill o a Torchic, la mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera llevo a Meganium conmigo, pero esta vez necesitaba un pokemon con fuerza para empujar las rocas de la cueva.

-¿Y entonces cual es el plan?, por que supongo que tienes uno -Me cuestiono Meganium como de costumbre

-Bueno, ¡planeo usar esto! -Exclame y saque de un bolsillo de mi mochila una pokebola que le mostre a Meganium

-Eso es...¡una pokebola maestra! -Exclamo Meganium claramente asombrado

-Asi es Meganium, es una autentica pokebola maestra, una pokebola capaz de atrapar a cualquier pokemon sin fallar, me he visto tentado a tratar de usarla muchas veces desde que la consegui, pero he resistido ¡y ahora por fin podre usarla y capturar a Ho-oh!.

-¡No puedes hacer una estupidez de ese tamaño! -Me interrumpio Meganium claramente alarmado- ¡Es una pokebola maestra!, solo te dan una en todo el juego, ¡no puedes desperdiciarla en un pokemon tan inutil como Ho-oh!

-¡¿Que?!, ¿pero que estas diciendo?, por supuesto que la pienso usar en Ho-oh, es un pokemon legendario ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?.

-¡Claro que lo se!, no soy un noob como tu, lo que quiero decir es que Ho-oh no es el unico pokemon legendario ni tampoco es el mejor, ¡mas adelante encontraras verdaderos pokemon legendarios de primera!,como Shaymin, Xerneas, Genesect o incluso a Mewtwo, y creeme, entonces desearas tener una pokebola maestra contigo.

¿Xerneas?, ¿Genesect?, ¿Shaymin?. ¡¿Mewtwo?!, yo jamas habia oido esos nombres, y tampoco podia creer que pudieran ser mejores que Ho-oh, pero de algo si estaba seguro: Meganium podia ser muchas cosas pero jamas mentia.

-¿Bueno y entonces que puedo hacer?, sea o no el mejor quiero capturar a Ho-oh.

-Pues capturalo en una de tus otras pokebolas, ¿o acaso ya no traes?.

-Pues si pero...¿Acaso puedo atrapar a Ho-oh con pokebolas normales?, crei que los pokemon legendarios solo se podian capturar con una bola maestra.

-¡Vaya que eres un noob!, por supuesto que puedes atraparlo con cualquier pokebola, es mas dificil y tardado pero al menos podras conservar tu pokebola maestra para un pokemon que de verdad valga la pena, ¿cuantas pokebolas traes de cualquier modo?

No me gustaba el tono irrespetuoso con el que siempre me hablaba Meganium, ni mucho menos que se la pasara diciendome "noob" cada cinco minutos, pero no tenia sentido tratar de disciplinarlo ahora, ademas por lo visto el sabia muchas cosas que yo no, preferi seguir aguantandolo por lo menos hasta que capturaramos a Ho-oh.

-Tengo treinta y siete pokebolas normales y treinta ultrabolas -Le dije a Meganium despues de revisar mi mochila y de haberlas contado.

-Hmm...Bueno supongo que seran suficientes...

-¿Como que "supones"? -Le conteste claramente preocupado- ¿Osea que podrian no ser suficientes?

-Bueno, estamos hablando de un pokemon legendario, algunas veces con tan solo 10 pokebolas normales lo llegas a lograr, y otras ni con 99 ultrabolas se consigue, es mas bien una situacion en donde hay que tener suerte.

-Pues no vale la pena correr el riesgo, creo que mejor solo usare mi pokebola maestra y me evitare la angustia de poder perderlo.

-¡Ya te dije que no usaremos la pokebola maestra en un ridiculo y debilucho pajarraco como Ho-oh!, la pokebola maestra nos sera de mas ayuda en otra ocasión, por ahora solo usaras tus otras pokebolas, al menos intentalo y deja de ser tan pesimista y cobarde, pareces una gallina como Ho-oh solo que en version miniatura.

-Esta bien, lo intentare, usare mis demas pokebolas para tratar de atrapar a Ho-oh y si se me acaban usare la pokebola maestra como ultimo recurso.

-¡Maldita sea, que NO! -Me contesto Meganium claramente alterado e irritado- ¿Que no te das cuenta de que todo lo que hay que hacer es guardar la partida?

-¿Y eso en que me pude ayudar? -Pregunte confundido

-Vaya que eres un noob -Me contesto Meganium con desprecio y negando con la cabeza en señal de desaprobacion- ¡¿Acaso no es obvio?!, todo lo que hay que hacer es guardar la partida justo aquí, caminamos un poco para encontrar a Ho-oh, usare mi ataque de golpe de cuerpo para paralizarlo y bajarle su HP a un nivel critico, cuando eso pase comienzas a lanzar pokebolas y usare synthesis de vez en cuando para ir recuperando el HP que me baje, recuerda que un pokemon paralizado es mas facil de atrapar, asi que tendras mas posibilidades de lograrlo, la mejor parte de todo es que incluso si se te llegaran a acabar tus pokebolas lo unico que debemos hacer es resetear el juego y cargar la partida, regresaremos a este sitio con la energia y las pokebolas restauradas para poder volver a intentarlo de nuevo.

Wow, ¡ese plan era brillante!, jamas se me hubiera ocurrido que la funcion de guardar la partida se pudiera usar de esa forma tan tramposa, seguro que era el primer jugador en el mundo en intentar algo asi

-¡Ese plan suena fantastico!, aunque no estoy seguro de poder resistir la tentacion de usar mi bola maestra, la he querido probar desde que la obtuve y estaba seguro de que esta vez si lo podria hacer, solo espero poder resistir el impulso de lanzarla...

-¡Suficiente, dame esa pokebola ahora! -Me exigio de inmediato Meganium al cansarse de lo que el pensaba era falta de autodisciplina.

-¿Que?, ¡¿pero que haces?! ¡¿que vas a hacer con ella?! -Le reclame asustado a Meganium quien ya me habia quitado la pokebola maestra de las manos usando sus latigos.

-No puedo dejar que un noob como tu ande por ahi corriendo con la unica pokebola maestra que hay en todo el juego como si se tratara de un juguete, podrias desperdiciarla en el primer pidgey que veas al salir de aquí, no puedo correr ese riesgo, no eres confiable, asi que a partir de ahora yo me hare cargo de ella -Me contesto firmemente Meganium, la pokebola se habia perdido entre los petalos de la flor de su cuello y por mas que examine no pude ver ni una señal de donde la habia guardado.

-Pero Meganium...

-Deja ya de lloriquear, solo la voy a guardar un tiempo, asi me asegurare de que no la desperdicies, cuando lleges con Mewtwo te prometo que te la devolvere, pero por ahora tenemos otros asuntos, guarda ya la partida y vayamos por la gallina escualida.

La verdad no me gustaba la idea de que Meganium se quedara con mi pokebola maestra, no por que desconfiara de el, la verdad es que tenia razon,yo podia desperdiciar la pokebola en cualquier momento, y que alguien la guardara por mi era una solucion perfecta para evitarlo, el problema era que si Meganium era quien la guardaba significaba que ahora tendria que llevarlo conmigo a todos lados, cosa que obviamente yo no queria. La mayor parte del juego habia dejado a Meganium en la guarderia y solo lo habia sacado de ahi un par de veces para mover algunas rocas y hacerlo evolucionar, cosa extraña; al inicio del juego cuando solo era un Chikorita era totalmente alegre y amable, pero desde que lo deje en la guarderia y continue mi aventura el ha cambiado mucho, cada vez que lo sacaba de ahi para darle un caramelo raro para que evolucionara notaba que me respetaba cada vez menos, se ha vuelto muy amargado, lo ultimo que desearia es escuchar sus regaños e insultos por el resto del juego, asi que creo que lo mejor seria regresarlo a la guarderia nuevamente en cuanto salgamos de aquí...claro, luego de que me regrese mi pokebola.

"Ding ding dong dong ding" , el sonido de un corto y curioso tonito sono a nuestro alrededor indicando que la partida se habia guardado con éxito.

-¡Ya esta! ¡Ahora vayamos por Ho-oh! -Exclame entusiasmado al oir el final del peculiar sonido

Meganium y yo caminamos por unos segundos a traves de la obscura cueva, hasta que una extraña musica que yo jamas habia oido empezo a escucharse y el legendario Ho-oh aparecio frente a nosotros.

Meganium se habia quedado totalmente inmovil y con la boca abierta ante la aparicion de Ho-oh, y la expresion de su rostro era de tal asombro que parecia no creer lo que estaba viendo con sus ojos, yo supuse que no era para menos, despues de todo enfrente nuestro teniamos a un pokemon legendario, aunque algo no estaba bien; la foto que yo habia visto de Ho-oh en internet tenia cola y cresta doradas, y las plumas de sus alas eran verdes en las puntas, sin embargo este tenia las alas en color rojo y su pico,cresta y cola eran de color blanco

-¿Acaso no es increible Meganium? -Le pregunte a mi pokemon esperando que saliera del estado de shock en el que todavia estaba.

-Ee...eee...¡Es shiny! -Exclamo Meganium con la voz algo entrecortada

-¿Shiny?, ¿que significa eso?-Le pregunte confundido ya que yo jamas habia oido ese termino

-¡No puedo creer que no sepas lo que es eso!, ¡"shiny" significa que es de un color diferente al normal!

-¿Y eso es algo malo? -Pregunte un poco confundido aun y ademas preocupado

-¿Pero que dices?, ¡todo lo contrario!, encontrar a un pokemon de diferente color es una de las situaciones mas raras que existen en todo el mundo de pokemon, muchos entrenadores pasan su vida entera buscando pokemon shiny sin éxito, son muy pocos los que logran capturar un pokemon shiny y aun menos los que encuentran uno que sea legendario, hay incluso gente que pagaria dinero de verdad por un pokemon asi, ¡es un verdadero tesoro viviente!

-¿¡Wow, enserio!?, entonces tendre un pokemon legendario con un color legendario, eso suena tan genial, ¡atrapemoslo ya!

Los minutos pasaron, Meganium uso su ataque de golpe de cuerpo y paralizo a Ho-oh tal y como lo habiamos acordado, y yo lanze mis pokebolas una tras otra sin tener éxito mientras Meganium usaba synthesis de vez en cuando para recuperar su salud.

Bese la ultima pokebola que me quedaba en mi mochila y se la lanze a Ho-oh apretando los puños y rezandole a Arceus que no se liberara esta vez de ella, 1...2...!Pummm! ¡Ho-oh se habia liberado de ella!

-¡NOOOOOO! -Grite y cai de rodillas al piso totalmente derrotado.

-¿Que rayos estas haciendo ahi tirado? ¡Lanzale otra pokebola! -Me dijo Meganium volteandome a ver al notar que la accion se habia acabado de pronto

-No puedo, esa era la ultima, lo he perdido -Le dije a Meganium con la frente tocando el suelo y con las lagrimas a punto de salirme de los ojos

-¡¿En verdad esa era la pokebola numero 67?!, ¡no puede ser!, parece que de verdad lo hemos perdido -Contesto Meganium decepcionado- Parece que la suerte no estuvo de nuestro lado hoy, asi es la vida, no siempre podemos tener todo lo que queremos.

Meganium igual se habia rendido al parecer, y yo no podia creer lo que estaba pasando, habia tenido la suerte de encontrar el pokemon mas raro del mundo y 5 minutos despues mi suerte daba un giro de 180 grados por que no lo podia capturar, si pudiera regresar el tiempo me aseguraria de cargar suficientes pokebolas antes de retarlo...

Ese ultimo pensamiento me hizo recordar algo, un rayo de esperanza en mi mente que me hizo ponerme de pie.

-¡Ya se que hacer! -Exclame emocionado y alegre nuevamente- Es tan obvio, sabiamos que algo asi podria pasar, ¡solo debemos recargar la partida y podremos intentarlo de nuevo cuantas veces sea necesario!

-Eso no funcionara -Me contesto Meganium con tranquilidad- Sera mejor que te resignes de una vez

-¡¿Como que no funcionara?!, tu mismo ideaste este plan, solo hay que resetear el juego y recargar la partida, es muy sencillo, asi que hagamoslo de una vez.

-Ya dije que eso no funcionara, es cierto que dije que si guardabamos la partida podriamos intentar capturar a Ho-oh de nuevo en caso de que algo saliera mal, sin embargo si reseteamos el juego el Ho-oh que encontraremos ya no sera este si no uno nuevo, lo cual significa que dificilmente volvera a ser shiny

-¡No puede ser!, debes estar engañandome, no puedes tan solo quedarte ahi y decirme que no hay nada que podamos hacer para capturar al pokemon super raro que tenemos en frente ¡es una total estupidez!

-¡El noob estupido eres tu por no traer suficientes pokebolas en primer lugar! asi que ya callate y deja de lloriquear como un Azurill

-No me culpes a mi, pedazo de...

Estaba a punto de decirle a Meganium cuanto lo odiaba pero un nuevo rayo de esperanza se ilumino en mi mente, ¡aun teniamos una pokebola!, y no cualquier pokebola, teniamos la pokebola maestra que no podia fallar jamas, ¡estaba salvado!

-¡La pokebola Meganium!, ¡la pokebola! ¡aun tenemos la pokebola maestra! -Le grite a Meganium sin poder contener mi emocion

-¡Es cierto! -Meganium recordo por fin- ¡aun esta la pokebola maestra!

-Wow, ¡no puedo creer que capturare a ese Ho-oh despues de todo!, tal vez por fin la gente deje de llamarme "noob" cuando les restriege en sus caras que tengo por fin un pokemon bueno, no solo eso, ¡tendre al mejor pokemon del mundo!, dame la pokebola Meganium.

Tal vez debi pensar mejor lo que habia dicho por que Meganium se habia quedado observandome con la mirada fria y en total silencio, era dificil siquiera imaginar lo que pudiera estar pasando por su pequeña mente pero parecia recordar algo

-No -Dijo Meganium

-¿Que?, ¿a que te refieres con "no"?

-Me refiero a que no te la dare, no importa lo que hagas ¡NO te la dare!

-¡¿Y por que rayos no?!

-Por que no quiero

-¡Maldita sea Meganium! dame la maldita pokebola antes de que...

-¿Antes de que? -Me interrumpio Meganium- ¿De que me dejes otra vez abandonado en la guarderia?, ¿acaso crees que no se lo que pasara cuando atrapes a ese pokemon? me abandonaras en la guarderia y me sustituiras con la gallina esa.

-Meganium no te pongas asi, se que podemos arreglar esto, dame mi pokebola y lo discutiremos mas tarde.

-Ya deja de fingir, tu nunca me has querido ni has sabido apreciarme, lo unico que yo queria cuando era tan solo un pequeño chikorita era un entrenador que me viera como su fiel compañero, alguien con quien pudiera explorar el mundo, alguien que me quisiera y a quien yo pudiera admirar y serle siempre leal, ¿Y que obtuve? Al entrenador mas estupido y noob del mundo que me abandono a mi suerte en cuanto pudo en un lugar con pokemon extraños, nunca me diste la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo ser util, eso es lo unico que queria, una oportunidad. Ni siquiera pudiste tomarte un minuto para por lo menos darme un nombre.

-Ay ya deja de ser tan exagerado, si te deje en la guarderia es por que queria...hmmm... que liberaras tu verdadero potencial.

-¡Maldito mentiroso! ¿Crees que no se que planeabas elegir a Cyndaquill o a Torchic en vez de mi?, la unica razon por la que me elegiste fue por que cuando ibas a elegir a tu primer pokemon oprimiste por accidente el boton "A" enfrente de mi, eres tan noob que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que tan solo podias haber oprimido que "no" cuando el profesosr te pregunto si me querias y elegir a alguien mas

-¿Pero que...? -Meganium estaba en lo cierto, yo queria a Cyndaquill o a Torchic por que los pokemon de tipo fuego son los mejores, pero elegi a Chikorita por error y no sabia que podia retractarme de mi decision cuando el profesor me preguntaba si queria a ese pokemon- ¿Pero como es que tu sabes eso?

-¿Ni siquiera te das cuenta de que yo solo soy un producto de tu imaginacion? Yo se todo lo que piensas, siempre quisiste tener un pokemon de fuego en vez de a mi por que dices que ellos son mil veces mas poderosos, ¡y por eso los odio!, no dejare que uses la pokebola mas especial del mundo en una de esas basuras de fuego por las que tanto me desprecias

-¡No tengo por que soportar esto!, si no me la das por las buenas sera por las malas...

-¿Significa que se acabo el entrenador amable para mi?, no me hagas reir.

-¡Suficiente! -Perdi la paciencia y me lanze sobre Meganium tratando de encontrar la pokebola entre sus petalos mientras rodabamos un par de metros por el suelo de la cueva -¡Dame mi pokebola! ¡Damela maldito monstruo! ¡Damela! -Le gritaba a Meganium mientras forcejeaba con sus latigos y trataba de encontrar mi pokebola sin éxito

-¡No! ¡no! ¡no!, no importa lo que hagas jamas la encontraras, nunca te la dare hasta que aprendas a respetarme, ¡Quitame tus asquerosas manos de noob de encima!

El forcejeo empezo a salirse de control y lo ultimo que recuerdo fue a Meganium usando golpe de cuerpo contra mi, el impacto me saco volando varios metros y me hizo perder el conocimiento, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue la voz de Meganium diciendome unas palabras que jamas pude olvidar:

_-Estupido noob sin corazon..._

No se cuanto tiempo paso pero cuando desperte estaba de nuevo en la cama de mi habitacion ya fuera del trance, lo primero que hice fue revisar la pequeña consola portatil, en la pantalla vi a mi Meganium frente al Ho-oh shiny paralizado y con solo un pedacito de salud restante.

Me apresure a revisar mi mochila y solo descubri con horror que no tenia ni una sola pokebola, un analisis mas detallado navegando entre los diferentes menus me indicaba que Meganium tenia equipada mi pokebola maestra, y por mas que me pase navegando por los menus no encontraba la forma de obtenerla de vuelta.

Aquella noche no dormi, me pase toda la noche dando vueltas en mi habitacion tratando de pensar que podia hacer, pero este parecia un problema sin solucion

Al dia siguiente hice lo que cualquier persona con un problema haria: busque la respuesta en internet, los primeros cuatro dias me los pase revisando todas las guias sobre el juego esperando encontrar la respuesta que aliviaria mi sufrimiento, cuando vi que en ellas no habia nada decidi centrarme en preguntar en los foros, cuando preguntas algo en internet te expones a que un millon de personas vean tu pregunta y te llamen "noob". Lo se muy bien por que ya pase por eso cuando pregunte como encontrar a Ho-oh, mil comentarios de burla hasta que un alma caritativa se apiado de mi y me explico como, habia prometido no volver a pasar por un trauma asi otra vez pero estaba totalmente desesperado, seguro que encontraria a una persona amable de nuevo...

_guest17823:Oigan tengo una duda, me encontre un Ho-oh shiny pero se me acabaron las pokebolas, y mi pokebola maestra se la equipe a mi Meganium, ¿alguien me dice como se la puedo quitar a mitad de la batalla o que puedo hacer?_

_[DarkSoul]Buffon:NOOOOOB!_

_[RMX]cone1117:Ja jaja ja ja pero que estupido! jajajaja_

_[Blade]Aeolus:No le hagan caso, es obvio que solo es un troll, ¿cual es la posibilidad de que alguien se encuentre en una situacion asi de estupida?_

_guest17823:¡estoy hablando en serio! ¿alguien me dice que hacer por favor?_

_[TDC]Hilbert: NOOOOOOB! jajajaja_

_Blue Link:¿Quieres saber que hacer? Debes darte un tiro, es lo que yo haria, jajajajaja_

_guest17823:..._

Me pase asi varios dias,hasta que por fin la misma alma caritativa que me habia ayudado la primera vez se apiado de mi nuevamente y me dijo lo que yo ya sabia desde hace mucho pero que me negaba a aceptar...

_guest17823:¿Alguien me dice si hay alguna solucion a mi problema?_

_[XYZ•Dragon]Latios:¿Aun sigue ese tipo por aquí?_

_[Supernovas]Jhonny:eso parece_

_[LP]Ulises:NOOOOOOOOOOB!_

_[XYZ•King]Rabidragon:Ya dejen de burlarse de el y mejor ayudenlo de una vez, amigo, en tu situacion no hay nada que hacer, quitarle la pokebola a tu Meganium a mitad de la batalla es imposible, has perdido a ese Ho-oh shiny sin importar lo que hagas, tan solo asegurate de ir siempre bien cargado de pokebolas desde ahora y no se las des a tus pokemon, eso es estupido_

_guest17823:..._

_guest17823:ok gracias_

_[DarkSoul]Buffon:NOOOOOOOOOOOOB!_

No intente seguir buscando una respuesta despues de eso, deje mi consola portatil conectada a la corriente electrica esperando al menos conservar ese pokemon legendario en mi pantalla para siempre, asi podria al menos demostrar que de verdad lo habia encontrado, la consola permanecio funcionando por 3 semanas mas conectada a la corriente hasta que un dia se apago ya que ningun aparato esta diseñado para permanecer encendido toda la vida sin descanso.

Lo primero que hice al recargar la partida fue quitarle mi pokebola maestra a Meganium y guardarla en mi mochila, sali de la cueva y me dirigi a la ciudad mas cercana en donde compre todas las pokebolas que pude en el pokemercado, luego me dirigi al centro pokemon mas cercano en donde intercambie mi Meganium por un huevo de Cyndaquill con el alma caritativa que me habia ayudado en dos ocasiones, quien al parecer recibio con mucha emocion a un pokemon tan inutil como mi Meganium, luego me dirigi de nuevo a la cueva de Ho-oh para intentar capturarlo.

Las horas se covirtieron en dias, los dias en semanas y estas terminaron convirtiendose en meses, meses en donde todo lo que hacia era tratar de encontrar a otro Ho-Oh de diferente color, de vez en cuando podia escuchar la voz de mi antiguo Meganium en mi mente, haciendo retumbar en mi cabeza aquellas horribles palabras que tanto me torturaban: _"nooooob"_

Despues de casi un año de intentar volver encontrar aquel pokemon legendario decidi por fin darme un respiro y decidi encender mi computadora para ver como se encontraba el mundo pokemon para el resto de los entrenadores

La primera noticia que lei fue acerca de las semifinales del campeonato mundial de pokemon, uno de los entrenadores que habian llegado hasta ahi era un tal Rabidragon que se habia vuelto muy conocido por usar un Meganium extremadamente fuerte, al ver la foto de aquel Meganium me parecio extrañamente familiar aunque no recordaba de que o de donde, probablemente no era de algo importante o si no lo recordaria

Despues de aquel pequeño descanso leyendo sobre entrenadores con mas suerte que yo decidi volver a concentrarme en lo que mas deseaba, con mi consola en la mano entre a un foro desde mi compu para pedir algunos consejos que quizas podrian ayudarme...

_guest17823:¿Oigan alguien me dice como puedo hacer para que un Ho-oh sea shiny?_

_[DarkSoul]Buffon:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB! jajajajaja_

Tome mi consola portatil y la lanze por la ventana para siempre.

Notas Finales del Autor: Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus reviews, diganme lo que les gusto y lo que no, corrijan mi ortografia, diganme que le falto, que les hubiera gustado que hubiera, diganme si alguna vez les paso algo asi, si creen que Meganium era un mal pokemon por no devolverle la pokebola o si el entrenador fue muy cruel al no querer a su pokemon, dejenme un flame o dos, una declaracion de amor o un simple "me gusto" basta para mi si no se les ocurre que escribirme, la unica razon por la que subo esto es para que las personas lo lean, y cada review que me dejen sera como un trofeo para mi, Gracias por leer y no olviden tratar a sus pokemon con amor y cariño siempre n.n


End file.
